Ultrasound machines which support color flow imaging overlay B mode and color flow mode images. Some ultrasound machines fire an entire B image and an entire color image and then overlay them. One problem with this method of firing is that the B and the color images do not always match when displayed, due to anatomical or patient movement.
In other ultrasound machines, the B and color data are fired in a fixed fashion, in which some number of B mode firings are made before or after each color grouping. In this instance, the B vector spacings are dependent on the color vector spacings. That is, the B and color vector spacings must be multiples.
The time difference between B and color data associated with the same anatomy is essential to the quality of the image, especially in cases where there is anatomical or patient motion. When the entire B image and the entire color image are fired separately and overlaid, the time difference is the time it takes to fire the B image or the time it takes to fire the color image. When the B and color data are fired in a fixed fashion, restrictions are placed on the B and color vector locations so that the desired results will be provided.
It would be desirable then to have a firing recipe wherein temporal equity is obtained between the ultrasound B and color images, in spite of varying vector locations.